


Под покровом лжи

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, russian humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Почему же Латвия на самом деле каждый раз так дрожит перед Брагинским?..





	Под покровом лжи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на замечательную картинку N.K.V.D. о Балтийском флоте и прибалтах:  
>  http://i.imgur.com/yQqpAFc.jpg  
>  Когда-то они этим поистине гордились, верно. =)  
>  О строительстве Северного потока и, в том числе, позиции прибалтов на тему можно прочесть тут:  
>  http://lenta.ru/lib/14160423/  
>  Об основных операциях Балтийского флота в течение Второй Мировой и после неё:  
>  https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%84%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82_%D0%92%D0%9C%D0%A4_%D0%A0%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%B8

Райвис вздохнул и поменял локоть, притираясь к высокому подоконнику другим боком и невольно бросая взгляд в ноутбук Эстонии, что-то быстро печатающего в почтовом окошке. Как же это было долго - ждать, когда закончится основное совещание между странами Европы и Россией и из кабинета выйдут, чтобы их двоих пригласить. Как же это было нудно - часами сидеть в коридоре, ожидая отмашки. Как же это было… противно, постыдно, привычно. Райвис прикрыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть на высокую дверь из светлого дерева.  
  
\- Ха! - восклицание Эдуарда заставило Латвию распахнуть глаза и приподнять в удивлении брови. Эстония обернулся к нему, задирая голову, его очки уверенно бликанули. - Шеф подтверждает! Слышишь, Райвис, мы сейчас покажем этим снобам, чего стоит наше море!  
  
Райвис слабо улыбнулся - неунывающий, сверхуверенный в себе Эстония был в своём репертуаре. Ах, если бы ему столько уверенности! Только где же её взять?  
  
\- Выше нос, - продолжал, между тем, вещать Эдуард и сам расправил худенькие плечи, - нас ведь так просто не возьмёшь, верно? И, главное, не дрожи. Не бойся его. Помни: мы - прибалтийские львы!  
  
Латвия, поймав себя на лёгкой вибрации, вжался в подоконник, чтобы её прекратить.  
  
\- Я не боюсь, - тихо ответил он и поджал немного губы, когда Эдуард неверяще хмыкнул. Ох, да Латвия и сам не очень-то себе верил… Райвис зажмурился, повышая голос. - Нет, правда! Я никогда не боялся господина Россию. И господина Германию тоже.  
  
\- Врунишка, - укоризненно поцокал Эдуард, - таких зверей всегда надо бояться, они же опасные! Хотя Германия теперь правильный: он нас защищает. Для этого ведь и нужны сильные страны. Поэтому Россия - неправильная страна, - с умным видом рассуждал он, не замечая, как противоречит своим же словам про львов. - Он нас сам пугал, репрессировал - так ещё и заставлял себе служить и себя же самого защищать. Где это видано, а, - Эдуард покачал головой, не замечая, как Латвия задрожал снова, стоило только помянуть Россию вслух.  
  
\- Эстония… - тихо позвал Райвис, ходя ходуном чем дальше, тем больше, но не в силах остановиться и промолчать. Он уловил в словах друга что-то важное, что заставило его сердечко застучать сильнее, охолонуло с головы до ног каким-то предзнанием. - Скажи... мы ведь тогда хорошо его защищали, верно?  
  
\- Ахах! Райвис, милый, да мы были лучшими! - уверенно отозвался Эдуард, складывая руки на груди и кивая. - Куда там этим Черноморскому, Каспийскому, Тихоокеанскому…  
  
\- Мы тогда... были... сильными, - прошептал Райвис, зажмуриваясь. Его ладони взметнулись - закрыть лицо, а потом сжать плечи. Сжать, чтобы с них не слетел, не порвался его обычный бордовый мундирчик - его гордость, его защита, как говорили Эстония и Литва, как часто-часто говорил он себе сам. Но воспоминания, вызванные словами Эстонии, столпились вокруг, встали из памяти яркими призраками. Они были уже сильнее.  
  
  
*  
  
В капитанской каюте слышится только скрип и едва заметный треск. Скрипит штурвал, сжимаемый цепкими белыми пальцами, трещит форменная тёмно-синяя ткань на плечах и в подмышках, но молодому капитану всё нипочём.  
  
\- Капитан, идём по курсу, - докладывает старпом, флегматичный русский паренёк. - В радиоэфире тихо. Немцы нас не ожидают.  
  
\- И правильно делают, - улыбается Райвис, его глаза горят, потому что он не может ошибиться: Иван-то простит, а он сам себя - нет.  
  
Немцы, конечно, всё же встречают их, но впервые со времён Латышских Стрелков он снова, раз за разом так храбро бьётся, защищая осаждённый, измученный город. Он должен это сделать, чтобы ослабить силы противника, захватившего Ленинград в блокадное кольцо, - и ему удаётся. Корабли и подводные лодки подрываются на немецких минах, гибнут его моряки, но он снова и снова встаёт за штурвал. Райвис счастлив, что оправдывает надежды Ивана.  
  
Проходят года, но Брагинский ничего не забывает - он чествует всех тех, кто помог ему в страшной войне, и Райвис с особой гордостью вспоминает бой у острова Нерва, в котором он, маленький мальчик, выведенный Россией из латышских лесов и болот, победил страшный немецкий Кригсмарине. Ведь теперь это он помогает и защищает Ивана, как тот когда-то помог ему, научив его читать и писать, сделав его воином. От этого сердце в груди Райвиса стучит так же остро и гулко, как и в те моменты, когда он целует в кои-то веки не строго поджатые, а улыбающиеся губы Союза, оставаясь с ним по ночам.  
  
Латвия продолжает нести службу, где бы она ни была - а ведь Иван часто посылает его не только в Балтийское и Северное моря. Райвис не раз бывает в Атлантическом и Индийском океанах, ведь он вместе с Литвой и Эстонией руководит ни много ни мало - самым крупным флотом Советского Союза!  
  
Перед очередным выходом в море Райвис каждый раз стоит на берегу и вдыхает солёный воздух полной грудью, одетой в синий китель - форму, которой он гордится.  
  
*  
  
Латвия тоненько кричал и плакал, и Эдуард уже не пыжился, а с беспокойством гладил его по плечу. Ах, зря, зря он помянул этого чёртового Россию, вздыхал про себя Эстония. Он даже не заметил, что из двери вышли и уже некоторое время наблюдали за ними две страны.  
  
А Латвия продолжал плакать, изо всех сил вцепляясь в ткань своего мундира. Он не видел, что Россия вышел из зала, не знал, что тот рядом, - одни только воспоминания о славном прошлом в составе СССР оказались для него страшнее любого яда. Присутствие Ивана лишь подтвердило бы извечный страх Райвиса, из-за которого он так трясся перед Брагинским. Ведь боялся он сейчас, как и всегда, только одного - что его мундирчик порвётся, сколько бы Райвис ни пытался его удержать, и тогда из-за него снова проглянет совсем, совсем другая форма - тёмно-синего цвета. Цвета его гордости, которой теперь ему уже ни за что не видать.  
  
\- Эстония, Латвия, вы можете войти и высказать своё мнение по поводу прокладывания Северного потока по дну моря, - наконец, сухо и чётко сказал Людвиг, в отличие от Ивана, с огромным неудовольствием наблюдая за этой сценой в коридоре.  
  
Прибалты вздрогнули от его голоса, обернувшись к Германии и России. Последний посмотрел на них по очереди с задумчивостью и мягко добавил к словам Людвига:  
  
\- Эдуард, кажется, у тебя были какие-то возражения, не так ли? Райвис?.. - всё лицо Ивана выражало терпение и готовность к конструктивному диалогу.  
  
Но Эстония и Латвия только молча замотали головами.  
  
\- Н-нет, у меня нет возражений, - пробормотал Эдуард прежде, чем успел что-либо сообразить и вспомнить о недавнем письме.  
  
\- Чем больше труб, тем лучше, - едва слышно поддакнул Райвис. Он уже давно оторвался от подоконника и теперь всё тянул Эстонию на выход - подальше от Брагинского, подальше от своих воспоминаний. Он ведь сказал Эдуарду правду: он действительно не боялся самого Россию. Он боялся только, что, оказавшись рядом, снова захочет беззаветно служить ему верой и правдой. Что снова захочет быть сильным.  
  
Прибалты удалялись быстрым шагом, и Германия только покачал головой на их несознательность. А вот Иван заулыбался - и стал негромко напевать, входя вместе с Людвигом обратно в зал.  
  
_Не подведёт турбина, штурвал в руках не дрогнет,_  
_Торпеда не промажет, ракета попадёт._  
_И не страшны туманы, девятый вал не страшен -_  
_Идёт в поход прославленный, родной Балтийский флот!_  
  
Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и они уже не услышали, как в конце коридора, за углом раздался полный боли придушенный крик, после чего наступила полная тишина. Там, под ошарашенным взглядом Эстонии переставший дрожать Райвис стоял и безучастно смотрел на бордовые лоскутки в своих руках. Он медленно поднял на Эдуарда спокойный, очень ясный взгляд, и тот мгновенно с ужасом вцепился руками в собственный пиджак. Эстонии показалось, он услышал треск...


End file.
